


Never more

by MrNauseam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lot of strange things, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dissociation, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, French Revolution, Historical Hetalia, Idiots in Love, Independence, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, M/M, Multi, Music, Napoleonic Wars, One Shot, Unrequited Love, War, a lot of au's, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNauseam/pseuds/MrNauseam
Summary: Escritos hechos en algún momento de mi existencia. (2015 finales- tal vez lleguemos al día de hoy).One-shots e ideas incompletas que ¡Nunca más seguirán!Advertencia: Podremos encontrar shipps de todo tipo o intentos de escritos históricos, también ideas simplemente raras, tal vez con alto cringe.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Belarus/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Belgium/Scotland (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/Portugal (Hetalia), France/Scotland (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. I. ¿Tú me amas aún?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: One-shot, Fruk no correspondido y un terriblemente doloroso ScotFra mencionado.  
> "Lo sabía, sabía que esto terminaría así entonces ¿Por qué me duele tanto?, ¿Por qué mi corazón no puede dejar de quererte?.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Yo escribo mayormente en Wattpad pero decidí pasar todos mis fanfics a AO3 también. En esta ocasión es un recopilado de varios escritos que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida.

Arthur se sintió incapaz de acabar la oración, trato pero en su estómago un pequeño nudo le impidió continuar, la voz en su cabeza gritaba lamentos, la ira y el dolor cegaban su razón, trato de acallar sus pensamientos, los recuerdos de su sonrisa y las dulces palabras que él alguna vez le dedicó cuando el mundo le dejo solo, desaparecen lentamente por la viva imagen de él machacando su corazón. Las perfectas curvas que eran sus labios dejaban salir palabras crueles que lastimaban y dañaron cada vez más su quebrada alma. Lo había perdido, el tiempo pasó sin piedad y llevó su amor lejos.

Él ya conocía la respuesta a sus sentimientos. Y a pesar de ello quiso tratar. Le costaba tanto aceptarlo, pues alguna vez fue suyo. Pero nunca podría recuperarlo, ni podría componer las piezas rotas que dejó tras él, corría lejos de sus espinas y su corazón estaría perdido, lejano, tal vez para siempre...

No podía hacer nada más que llorar, preguntándose una y otra vez la misma pregunta que torturaba su mente, ¿Por qué no pudo ser sincero con lo que sentía?, tantos años ocultando su eterna devoción y amor, deseaba gritarle al mundo las palabras enterradas en lo más profundo de su corazón. Anhelaba sentir libre por una vez pero no podía, tenía miedo a ser juzgado, a las miradas crueles y arrogantes de sus hermanos, de las demás naciones murmurando en coro lo terrible que era, señalando todo lo que estaba mal consigo y tenía miedo de escuchar las palabras que más temía:  _ "Es tan solo un sueño idiota al que te aferras con desesperación para no caer". _

Las había escuchado toda su vida y en más de una ocasión la lejana visión de su eterno amor pronunciándolas con una sonrisa divertida, helaban sus sentidos. Fue claro, tan claro como la sensación de un cuchillo atravesando tu piel, con lentitud mientras rompe cada parte de ti hasta dejar caer una laguna carmín. Una esperanza lejana y remota se hallaba en el pasado pero está no hacía nada más que encadenar la culpa.

Se encontraba solo, sumido en su habitación en medio de un silencio agobiante. Nadie más que él estaría despierto, él eco era incesante en los viejos pasillos de su casa. Ese sería el único momento el que podría ser sincero, aunque no sirviera de nada y a pesar de que sus palabras no llegaron a sus oídos, se levantó saliendo de su lúgubre casa en medio de una noche, oscura sin estrellas, tan fría que dolía. Él viento era fuerte y trataba de hacerle caer. Cedió y aunque las heridas que había en su corazón eran grandes y ardientes, no podía pedir perdón ni clemencia pues el mismo abrió su piel un millón de veces, dejo heridas que quedaran eternamente abiertas.

Con las palabras nunca dichas, cayó.

_ "Te amo... ¿Cómo puedes ignorar mis sentimientos?, Estoy cayendo a pedazos, ven por favor". _

En una lejana orilla cerca del mar que se movía con furia, Francia veía la gran tormenta que caía esa noche sobre la vieja isla y una pequeña lágrima cayó, un chico pelirrojo le llamo a lo lejos y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

**_Hecho originalmente en 2015/16, fue reescrito en el 2017 y esta última versión es la publicada._ **


	2. II. Letter to my soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Por alguna razón vi esa imagen y mis dedos se movieron solos creando este desastre. AusHun canon y un PruHun que no pudo ser.  
> Protagonista: Hungría y Austria. Se menciona al pobre de Prusia.

Ella encontró un viejo cuaderno lleno con dulces melodías, en cada página las notas danzaban felices, dándole al mundo un mensaje de amor. Letras complejas, el retrato de un alma complicada, que anhelaba los secretos del mundo, indagaba un ser compasivo entre sus hojas, mientras su mirada recorría las palabras de los Arias, en su estómago se postró un jardín floreado a donde llegaron millones de mariposas que aleteaban contra el viento. Una conexión magistral sin necesidad de los sentidos o la razón.

La castaña que resguardaba su oasis en aquel viejo cuaderno, divago sobre su dueño, en las noches curando sus heridas soñaba con su figura, con sus cicatrices, pensaba en sus alegrías y tristezas. Sin quererlo su corazón se encadeno con las ideas, las obras, el alma que fue puesta entre las hojas de alguien que olvidó un día un viejo cuaderno.

Caminando por largos pasillos, tarareando una de sus piezas preferidas, lo escucho en algún lado, el piano se lamentaba, cada una de las teclas eran tocadas por las manos que expresaban las viejas preocupaciones que leyó en el cuaderno, su pulso se aceleró, sin pensarlo corrió buscando al dueño de su pequeño oasis.

En una sala Austria practicaba religiosamente la canción que su molesto maestro le había dado, desde joven demostró un talento nato para los instrumentos pero muchas de sus piezas eran vacías, algo faltaba en ellas para ser tan relucientes como las de su maestro, quien a pesar de su arrogancia y burla era un genio en la música, uno oculto entre la multitud.   
  
Escucho los pasos acelerados venir hacía él, inmediatamente pensó en su Maestro pero para su sorpresa una joven castaña de relucientes ojos esmeralda, llego con la respiración agitada, ella no supo que decir, ni Roderich tenía palabra alguna para ella, su aspecto era increíble y no precisamente esto era bueno, usaba una armadura, llena de abolladuras y golpes, cuyo brillo había desaparecido hace mucho, su rostro estaba sucio y lleno de heridas, su largo cabello atado en una coleta, a pesar de todo (Ni nunca lo dirá expresamente), le robó el aliento.

No poseía una voz muy buena pero tampoco era mala, con algo de vergüenza Hungría tarareo las notas de la canción que hace unos momentos tocaba el austriaco. Quien casi al instante se dio cuenta y trato de seguir como si nada.

_ Esa tarde un maravilloso dúo se formó. _

Los días pasaron, ambos cruzaron sus caminos y cuando nadie lo espero el amor surgió. Y ella olvidó el viejo cuaderno, que quedo botado, lo resguardo entre sus pesadas armas en un armario.

Hasta que un albino quejándose en voz alta por la tarea asignada encontró su viejo cuaderno el cual creía perdido, en medio de miles de cajas que resguardaban las pertenencias de Hungría quien se iría a vivir con Austria.

"¿Cómo?..."

Fue lo único que Prusia pudo decir al ver escrito en la última página lo siguiente:

_ "Nunca te he visto, es ridículo sentirse así, no se cual sea tu rostro pero te conozco y te entiendo. Te amo". _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito en 2017, tras un extraño arranque de inspiración por una imagen.


	3. III. Fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Un viejo intento de escrito histórico, narrado en primera persona (o algo así). Aquí habló sobre la caída del imperio que formó Francia al lado de Napoleón Bonaparte, en una junta donde todas las naciones que humilló o trato de someter le esperan para deleitarse con la pérdida que sufrirá el francés pero el no se los dejara tan fácil. 
> 
> Protagonista: Francia, un imperio que cayó. Se mencionan ciertos personajes históricos como el icono Maria Antonieta, Napoleón, etc.

Si cruzo aquella puerta, caeré.   
  
Mis castillos, mi poder y el mundo que logre tener en mis manos, caerá y se romperá, todos mis recuerdos junto conmigo marchitaran. Pero es inevitable, hay un ejército apuntado tras de mí,  _ debo cruzar. _ Camino lentamente, mirando el gran pasillo y allí acuden aquellos recuerdos. Mi vida desde el comienzo, se cruza, atiborrándome con nostalgia.   
  
Es interesante cómo cambian las cosas, España que alguna vez sonrió a mi lado, luchó y fue mi escudo ante el filo de la espada de invasores, ahora solamente me miraba con desprecio. Su valiente rostro, fuerte y orgulloso se volvió demacrado, lleno de furia. Las cosas cambian y es imposible evitarlo.

Las guerras, las fúnebres sombras de aquellas, aun me persiguen, puedo ver esa figura blandir mi bandera en señal de gloria, pero las llamas destruyen esa imagen, escucho sus risas pesadas y burlonas, ante mi derrota, pero justamente yo reí así antes, mientras sus casas perecían.

Entonces es que el gran salón de Versalles, en el: María, sonríe, joven e infantil. Colorido, irreal, decadente hasta cierto punto, una torre de pasteles cae con la furia del pueblo. María...Su frágil figura, desaparece, aquel destello majestuoso, la seda y el oro cambia por cadenas brillantes, mientras cruza hacía el umbral de la muerte, "Viva le France" gritamos hasta gastar nuestras voces, la gloria y un futuro brillante, él momento se queda congelado con las habilidosas manos de alguien, los años pasaron: La sangre llenó el retrato, todos nos hundimos en un mar carmesí.

Un general cruzó la trinchera, algunos sabían que no era alguien cuyo nombre sería olvidado, otros desde entonces temían, a un pueblo en destrozos, que caía a pedazos, ayudo. Él anhelaba más, con un vigor inflexible y una codicia latente, era peligroso. Pero aquella mano se extendió como una salvación milagrosa, y me perdí, me alce más fuerte que nunca, por una vez en mis manos tuve el mundo, las miradas de odio que alguna vez fueron mías, ahora se posaban en mí, a quienes ame y jure proteger, dañe y quebré, ahora debía pagar.   
  
Sin embargo no me arrepiento. De lo que fui, muchas veces me mire al espejo, admiraba en lo que había convertido, era orgullo lo que emanaba de mí, una presunción como nunca antes fui. Los recuerdos de días amenos me llenaban, cuando en la nieve temblé, vi que el fin se acercó.

Regresar a los días pasados, perderlo todo, ni bueno ni malo era esa posibilidad, incluso la quería un poco.   
  
Por eso dejare escapar esta impunidad, orgullosamente veré mi caída. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El 2017 fue un buen año para escribir sin sentidos.


	4. IV. Invierno y primavera caen enamoradas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Una de mis grandes CRACK SHIP, BielorrusiaxLiechtenstein/Beliech.  
> No pregunten cómo ni por qué, tener tumblr me afectó bastante.  
> Protagonistas: Bielorrusia (Natalia) y Liechtenstein (Lily).

**Heridas** **  
** Está destrozada, es quebradiza y tropieza sobre sus propios pasos, el frío azota su piel, aquel pálido rostro que se funde con el paisaje invernal, sus cabellos congelados y la mirada gacha nos lo dicen todo: Nuevamente han atacado. Otra cicatriz a la colección, una futura costra oculta tras la sedosa tela del vestido. No la veras llorar, porque hace mucho que ha olvidado como hacerlo.

Ha llegado por fin a casa, dejándose caer entre recuerdos y flores cuyos suspiros son robados. Las voces, el grito de la banshee que inunda su territorio. La mancha carmín que se expande en el umbral, entre la blanca nieve, se está perdiendo la esperanza.

Incluso está temblando. Esta noche Natalia se dejara hundir en la miseria.

El sol se izara, Perséfone se ha aparecido en la trémula casa de Natalia. Con su juventud, sus mejillas rosadas y su cálida sonrisa, ilumina poco a poco el nuevo inframundo en la tierra, el mundo entero se ha alineado, para dejar caer una lágrima traicionera del rostro de la dama del hielo. Porque algo ha perforado el corazón de Lily, haciendo que sus pies se movieran solos guiándola a esta escena. Están cayendo porque se ha quebrado, en mil pedazos. Y esa noche Natalia llorara en los brazos de Liechtenstein, hasta caer dormida.

**Perséfone y Hades** **  
** Ella tiene una corona de flores, un manto blanco cubriendo su febril cuerpo, unas mejillas suaves como melocotones, una suave y tierna mirada, su cabellera ahora corta, la hace rebosante de belleza. Corretea por los grandes jardines del edén, recogiendo flores, tanta es su gentileza que ellas mismas se estiran para que pueda cortar sus tallos, vive en el paraíso, pero no penséis que es indefensa, ni que es torpe, ni mucho menos delicada en su corazón. 

Cada día , tras la hora del té, cuando su hermano se aleja para visitar al estirado y justo músico, cuyas notas endulcen los pasajes del edén, se desvía del camino, se aleja de los querubines, dejando atrás los vivaces y grandes jardines del edén, se adentra en la profundidad del bosque, tras una pequeña puerta en un hueco tronco, del gran árbol torcido, cuyas hojas perecieron hace mucho, Lily la dama del corazón puro e indomable, se adentra a las profundidades del infierno.

En aquel lugar gélido, trémulo, cansino, donde reina el rey de invierno, de infantil aura pero ruidosa conciencia, yacía en algún lado fielmente sirviendo, esperando, la doncella Natalia. Oh en la tierra de los muertos, con las almas en penuria, Natalia brilla como la única estrella en la bóveda del cielo oscuro, brillante, blancuzca y solitaria.

A su lado las penas y las angustias de las palabras que dejan escapar los muertos en vida. Lily se acerca, con una luz muy especial al su alrededor, rebuznaste de alegría, está encantada con la preciosa figura de su dama de hielo, oculta sus brazos tras de sí en su espalda oculta un presente, una pequeña orquídea, que coloca con suavidad, en la cabellera de plata de la otra, un sonrojo inunda su rostro, desvía la mirada un poco agradeciendo el gesto.

Y así una vez más la hija de Vash, el dios de la fertilidad, del porvenir de la bella primavera que nos regala la vida de las flores, los campos verdes, el roció brillante se ha ocultado en el infierno de Iván, cuyas manos se llenan de sangre, cada día y a cada minuto, solamente para permanecer al lado de su amada, Natalia la dama de hielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El 2017 también fue un año lleno de shitposting en tumblr.


	5. V. Meu querido porco-espinho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Una de mis shipps favoritas, tal vez la más real hablando históricamente. EngPort, PortUk, como gusten llamarla (en este one-shot es no correspondido o no lo suficiente) y cómo me gusta hacerme sufrir Fruk canon.   
> Protagonistas: Inglaterra, Portugal y Francia allí existiendo para destruir amores.

**_"¿Realmente quieres herirme? ¿Realmente quieres hacerme llorar?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Las palabras son pocas.Yo he hablado, podría gastar miles de años, cubierto en dolor. Las palabras son tomadas, vienen dentro y atrapan mis lágrimas."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_-Culture club._ ** **_  
_ ** **\-----** **  
** Mira que a Inglaterra le duele con el alma. Y no deja de sollozar (Porque no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo y necesita desahogarse), Portugal le abraza, muy fuerte, siendo quien mejor maneja la situación. Porque está más acostumbrado. La verdad Portugal está destrozado pero se lo guarda (Tal vez por eso es que Inglaterra llora tanto, llora por ambos), no hay forma de detener el curso de la historia, así que deben despedirse. Inglaterra le susurra que "De verdad sino fuera el (Francia), en definitiva serias tu", encogiéndole el corazón al portugués.   
  
Porque hoy es el aniversario de la Entente o mejor dicho lo será en unas horas, es el primero que cambiará su vida radicalmente, porque ha tomado la decisión de unir su vida con la de Francis. Por eso el inglesito ha sentido la necesidad de disculparse (No es solo una alianza ES UNA ALIANZA CON FRANCIS, la persona que se ha robado cada aliento del inglés, la única dueña de su ser).

Arthur ya le entrego su amor a Francis, le ha jurado que cada beso, cada caricia serán solo para él, pero allí siempre estaba Portugal, detrás mirando.

"¿Por qué lloras? No es la primera vez que suceden estas cosas, ¿Has olvidado por qué soportó todo eso?..." Portugal le dice sereno, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, el sol está saludando, echando cada rayo sobre sus rostros, especialmente la mata de pelo rubia de Inglaterra y sus pupilas esmeraldas, brillan. Ambos saben que es hora de partir, Inglaterra entiende la razón tras esas palabras costándole mucho separarse, alargando la despedida, abrazando con más fuerza al portugués, por primera vez, terminan en un beso, suave, comprensivo y suave.

Portugal le empuja un poco para que se despegue, cayendo a pedazos cada que se aleja, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se romperá allí mismo. Una última vez se acerca a su oído para decir "Cuando el mundo llegue a su fin yo estaré allí para sujetar tu mano porque eres mi rey y yo soy tu corazón de león".   
  
  
_ Lionheart _ la palabra hizo ecos en la mente de Inglaterra, que miro al pasado, a aquella noche en la que Portugal apareció de improviso, con su cabello suelto, luciendo igual a un León. Arthur piensa que aquel título fue hecho para Portugal. Él era un corazón de León, que nunca se detendrá, por más heridas que tenga.   
  
Sin aviso ni disculpa Inglaterra sale corriendo, derramando lágrimas, sabe que debe irse pero aun así duele. Se coloca su capucha, saliendo de la capilla donde estaban. Con los ojos hinchados, la garganta seca, sale a paso lento, esperando que un día Portugal pueda ser feliz, que un día el moreno pueda ser egoísta y se pusiera a si mismo antes que a él…   
  
Portugal siente mucho por Inglaterra, demasiado y en ocasiones Inglaterra siente poco por el portugués, esa es la cuchilla que lentamente fue enterrando en su mayor aliado año con año y finalmente hoy, puede ver con claridad la herida, palpitante de Portugal y le ha horrorizado, le ha dolido, pero como siempre camina hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás. Eso es lo que ha hecho que sus lágrimas cayeran sin parar, la culpa lentamente se en gancho a su corazón. Portugal le mira irse, el viento pasa moviendo su cabello, con los ojos cerrados una lágrima cae de su rostro. Solo una que despide a Arthur. Las demás fueron gastadas hace mucho por, así que solo una lágrima cae con su dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que el 2017 fue mi mejor año haciendo cosas caca.


	6. VI. Love win.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Un engport bastante sin sentido, en medio de una de las primeras marchas por los derechos LGBT+.  
> Protagonistas: Inglaterra y Portugal.

_ Él día es malditamente gris, como todos los días y no era solamente porque estemos en la nublosa Londres, cada día el ambiente estaba lleno de esa decepción, esa sensación deprimente y ajetreada. La tragedia se forja cacho a cacho. En un pequeño café, está él inglés, con la mirada fija en su taza, sintiéndose tan sucio, la decepción es horriblemente notable en su rostro, todos le han dicho que tiene una oportunidad de arreglar esto. No le sorprende, siempre supo que algo MALO, algo roto, algo dañado, estaba en él. Sus hermanos, siempre se lo recordaron, y le hicieron ver con claridad. Pero ya no hay arreglo, ni cura para alguien como él. _

_ Incluso ha asistido a la terapia, pero nada ha funcionado, porque sigue sintiendo lo mismo. La embriaguez, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sigue fija a lo mismo. _

_ Suena con fuerza, la campanita del café anunciando la llegada de alguien. Atraviesa la puerta, un chico encantador, sin pedir permiso se sienta en el asiento vació frente a él. Ninguno dice nada, ambos son incapaces de mirarse fijamente. Finalmente el recién llegado rompe el silencio. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_"Sabes que no hay nada de malo, en ello, al menos a mí no me interesa lo que digan"_ **

_ Lo fulmina un poco, pensando ¿Cómo era posible que solamente él pudiera ver lo que estaba mal, entre ellos dos? " _ _ No puede mentir realmente, tu tampoco lo has sentido así, siempre has soñado con alguien que te diga que eres perfecto así y ahora que lo encuentras huyes."  _ _ Se riñe a sí mismo. _

_ Un gran silencio, de nuevo. _

**_"Tú... me has hipnotizado, sigo sintiendo lo mismo, cada que te veo, a tu lado puedo descubrir los secretos de las estrellas, la brillante luna es eclipsada por ti, tu sonrisa resuena igual a la más maravillosa melodía que la felicidad pudo entonar yo no puedo simplemente dejarlo todo porque vengan y digan que eres un parásito por sentirte así, no tiene sentido hacerlo, me importa una mierda, yo quiero estar contigo."_ **

_ En Londres, mucha gente salió de su hogar, con miedo, terror, asco, valentía, fuerza para luchar por una causa, sin precedentes, que merecía ser escuchada. Posiblemente la primera marcha sobre los inexistentes derechos de los homosexuales... _

_ Él silencio dice más de lo que quisiera, no puede echarse atrás, dejarlo todo por un amor funesto… _ _   
_ _ Y él mensaje es bastante claro para su ama-amigo... _

_ Sin decir palabra, se levanta, saliendo, encaminándose al centro. Inglaterra, se queda sentado, quebrándose poco a poco, su cabeza duele, sabe que es lo mejor, la única forma para poder curarse, era ver al otro partir... _

_ No lo soporta, saliendo tras él otro, con desesperación, un regusto amargo le llega, sin importarle lo que sucede a su alrededor, busca al otro, lo mira unas calles más adelante, corriendo como nunca lo ha hecho, le alcanza gritando, pidiéndole que se dé la vuelta,  _ _ "A pesar de todo no puede dejarlo ir, sigo preocupado por él." _

_ Hace varios días, en su casa en Nothing Hill, ambos charlaron sobre eso, él portugués era insistente, los rumores sobre la marcha inundaron todos los medios posibles, él mundo ese día fijaría su vista en Londres y en él. Quería evitarlo, deseaba poder ver todo de una manera distinta, pero los sentimientos de odio, negación y desprecio estaban en su interior, miles de voces opacaban a otras, más pequeñas , más bajas, las voces casi silenciosas le ofrecían el perdón, la aceptación, un mensaje de apoyo pero podía escucharlas, gritos más poderosos aplastar su esperanza. _

_ Su viejo aliado, sonrió con la noticia del evento, pensando que por esta vez él, podría olvidar la presión y apoyar a la causa correcta. No sería la primera vez que Inglaterra pudo oponerse contra una furia mayor, pero esta no era una lucha cualquiera, una tan trascendental, que cruzaría fronteras, pero Londres enjaulada, gritaba y sollozaba. Dejando morir sus anhelos con la mierda de la ciudad. _

_ Portugal no detuvo su paso, y él no le dejo ir, siguiendo casa paso, conforme cruzaba una calle, una tras otra, se dio cuenta de cuál era el objetivo del otro. Estaban más cerca del lugar donde empezaría aquella marcha, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos, él sonido de objetos caer y a muchas personas irse mirando su alrededor con desconfianza. A pesar de todo lo siguió. Yendo tras él, hasta encontrarse a una sola avenida del tumulto. Se detuvo, mirando con sorpresa él espectáculo, no pudo evitar estremecerse, su amigo se detuvo, posando su vista sobre su figura. _

_ A punto de caer en un mar de lágrimas, quería ir a su lado, pero era demasiado para él, no podía, realmente se estaba rindiendo. Una sonrisa de tristeza decoro el rostro de Portugal. Lo miro pidiendo ayuda, quería que las cadenas que sentía cargar, pudiesen ser vistas, "Y-yo no puedo" Dijo con cansancio, apenas pudo sostenerse, sus rodillas cedían, la sensación punzante en su cabeza, se volvió más intensa. Sentía desfallecer, pero no avanzo. _

**_"Serás cobarde, Arthur"._ ** _ Como un látigo rozar su piel, dejando una sensación de ardor y dolor, fue el comentario, sin chistar se dirigió al grupo de gente que sostenía carteles y marchaba en perfecta sincronía. _

_ Todo daba vueltas, sintió un mareo, el mundo caía sobre sus hombros, se sentía asfixiado. _

_ Por un momento dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de allí lo antes posible, las palabras de su terapeuta destellaron en su mente, la sarna en las palabras de sus hermanos, oprimían su corazón, las miradas de asco, estaba fijas en él. Todo eso pudo admirarlo en el camino frente a él. Regreso su vista atrás y miro un grupo de gente, junto con Portugal caminar con la frente en alto, sin miedo. _

_ Les envidio por ello, él tiempo se detuvo por un instante, cerro sus ojos, pensando en Portugal, quien siempre estuvo a su lado, limpiando cada lagrima, quien le hacía sonreír y reír, quien le entendía como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, vio que incluso los malos momentos eran recuerdos agradables, porque estuvo allí, dejo de sentirse como una escoria, en un ataque de histeria, se acercó a la multitud, busco al portugués, abrazándose de él como si su vida dependiera de ello, no dijo nada, solamente sostuvo su mano con fuerza y no se apartó de él ningún momento, esta vez lo claro que el silencio dijo las cosas, fue reconfortante para sus adentros Arthur pensaba: _

**_"A la mierda el mundo"._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017-2016 imposible que surgiera antes.


	7. VII. Your best nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Por alguna razón esto está escrito en una especie de "primera persona".  
> Protagonista: América (U.S.A). Secundarios: Inglaterra brilla en los pensamientos de América -incluso aparece su versión chibi-, Canadá, Francia y se menciona al inicio a Escocia.

**_1- Preludio_ ** **_  
_ ** Una sombra se desplomaba en medio de las bombas, los gritos y disparos, allí en medio del campo de batalla, caía de rodillas para terminar con el rostro en el suelo y su cuerpo deshecho, sus ojos estaban cansados y su brillo se marchitaba, aquellos orbes verdes luchaban por mantenerse abiertos y la sombra que dejaba su destino al azar, pensó con esperanza "Si tan solo pudiera... hacer algo...  _ para salvarnos _ " y cerró sus ojos, sus párpados estaban muy cansados.   
  
De entre el fuego y el ambiente engullido en angustia surgió la figura de un hombre alto, con el cabello rojizo y una mirada profunda y severa, azules como el mar, clavó su vista en la sombra del rubio que dormía exhausto que yacía tranquilo en el suelo, cargó el cuerpo a sus hombros y se repitió a sí mismo "No te dejaré morir aquí, idiota" y esperando que el otro le escuchase, dio marcha a algún lugar...

Tal vez sin saberlo, su deseo fue escuchado por una intrépida hada, que dio vuelta al reloj del señor tiempo y retrocedió, tomó algo que no debía y regresó de nuevo al infierno que ahora era la tierra.

**_2- Así comenzó_ ** **_  
_ ** Aquella mañana había sido como cualquier otra, despertó y desayuno una deliciosa hamburguesa y se comenzó a preparar para asistir a la reunión del día de hoy en casa de Alemania, subió a su automóvil y emprendió el largo camino a lugar de la reunión, todo iba perfecto, incluso tal vez llegaría temprano y podría restregarselo a Inglaterra y él tendría que admitir lo genial que era, pero ocurrió un percance que le hizo llegar 15 minutos tarde (Una súper oferta en el McDonald).   
  
Cuando se presentó a la reunión su ex tutor fue el primero en reprenderlo por su irresponsabilidad, trato de defenderse pero las quejas el otro le dejaban sin poder hablar, de nuevo estaban discutiendo y hubieran continuado así por un largo rato, hasta que el alemán les llamo la atención a los dos y les mandó a sentarse en silencio, realmente no entendía por qué Inglaterra era tan minucioso con la puntualidad, no mejor dicho no entendía porqué era tan minucioso con todo lo referente a él, pareciera que su ex tutor estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa que el hacía, solamente para corregirlo y regañarlo, como si fuera un niño pequeño.   
  
¡¿Acaso no le cabía en la cabeza que hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser su colonia?!

Él ya no era nadie para corregirlo o juzgarlo... _ vale _ , tal vez lo segundo sí, pero no veía porqué debería hacerlo, ¡si todo lo que hacía era genial!,  _ lo que se espera de un héroe _ . Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que de no haber sido por el empujoncito que alguien le dio, no se habría dado cuenta de que la sala estaba completamente vacía.   
  
Una voz apenas audible le dijo "América, hicimos un descanso para almorzar", no supo de donde vino aquella voz, pero pudo confirmar lo que le decía cuando vio a Inglaterra desde la ventana, acompañado de Francia dirigiéndose a un café que estaba cerca, sintió su pecho oprimirse un poco, sin saber el porqué, no lo pensó mucho y salió corriendo de la sala, esperando alcanzarles, entonces una cegadora luz lo deslumbró... como por arte de magia todo se volvió  **_oscuridad._ **

Cuando despertó, sentía su cabeza hecha un lío total, sentía una extraña pulsación en su cabeza, se incorporó lentamente, para encontrarse aún más extrañado, el lugar en donde estaba era desconocido. ¡No sabía dónde estaba! y no había algún indicio que le dijera donde pudiera estar. Una larga calle estaba enfrente de él y a los alrededores, había escombros de edificios, el aire era bastante pesado, no parecía que hubiera alguna persona en al menos unos 20 kilómetros a la redonda.   
  
No entendía nada, por lo que solo dejo que sus pies le guiarán, camino derecho y no se apartó del camino...hasta después de una hora o tal vez más, todo ese tiempo había estado caminando y seguía sin encontrar a alguna persona que pudiera ayudarlo, se estaba dando por vencido, cuando de pronto en lo que parecía una tienda completamente destrozada, escuchó el sonido de una caja musical.   
  
Era una tonada algo triste pero aun así era muy bonita, casi podría jurar que provenía de la caja música que tenía Inglaterra en su buro, y que solía escuchar en sus días de infancia, pero desechó la idea rápidamente y trató de localizar la dirección de dónde provenía la melodía, a lo lejos vio a un niño pequeño, de cejas gruesas, similares a las de su ex tutor. Trato de llamar su atención pero el pequeño salió corriendo, comenzó a seguirlo, cada vez el chiquillo fue más rápido y trato de que le perdiera el rastro, pero no lo logro, por lo que comenzó a desviarse y llegaron  **_a una ciudad._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** De grandes edificios y miles de personas yendo a trabajar, el día estaba nublado bastante por lo que las personas iban con mucha rapidez y varios cargaban un paraguas esperando ser abierto, el pequeño se perdió entre la gente, lo vio desaparecer en ese mar de cabezas. Una gota cayó en su rostro, levanto la vista al cielo y notó que empezaba a llover  _ y suaves gotas caían en su rostro. _ _   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archivo creado haya por el 2016, jamás hubo continuación alguna, pues su creadora lo olvido y cuando se reencontraron, ella no sabía que seguía o por qué fue creado.


	8. VIII. El infierno de Notre Dame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Francia. En un papel muy impropio sobre una adaptación de Nuestra Señora de París, mítica obra de Victor Hugo a Hetalia que esta en proceso.

En las penumbras de la oscuridad que envuelve a la brillante ciudad, entre esos murmullos propios del silencio espectral de la noche más larga una multitud de gente huye con la luna como testigo de este escape entre la pesada nieve que oculta todos los caminos. Desesperados por perder el rastro de los jinetes en llamas, que proclaman con ira su condena. Caen y tropiezan los gitanos, levantándose en un parpadeo con esa fuerza que solo ellos poseen, con ese fuego de pasión que yace en sus almas. Sin importar las heridas sangrantes o lo doloroso de su pesar jamás bajaran la cabeza.

Un hombre hermoso y bien parecido con un traje de castigador cubriendo su delicada piel dirige esta cacería incesante. —Sin clemencia, sin piedad —. Repite a los lacayos sin pensar propio que le obedecen ciegamente. Es en esta terrible tormenta que al llegar con la orilla de nuestra señora, detenidos solamente por un pequeño lago de azul triste, un lago lleno de lágrimas tal vez. Algunos de los perseguidos se ocultaron otros lograron desviar su camino a la salvación y con las tropas divididas, fue así como el rey de la caza y unos cuantos encontraron a estos gitanos.

Sus cabezas rodaron,un cielo más brillante oculto en sus azulados ojos cada vez más opacos al hundirse en la indiferencia al escuchar los lamentos. Este manto blanco se manchó...de sangre. Una ventisca de aire frio desgarro su carne y le recordó a Francis,el culpable de todo que aun sentía lo suficiente para poder sentir este gélido aire. Y antes de que pudieran marcharse mientras el sol amenazaba con su resplandor... un llanto. Uno apenas audible pero lo suficiente fuerte para romper los oídos sordos que hacia Francis ante las penurias. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que no intento matarnos, te extraño 2019.


	9. IX. Los Iris inmarcesibles I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Cortos ubicados durante la mayor revolución del mundo, aquella que ocurrió en Francia, el país de la libertad, la igualdad y fraternidad. Francia es protagonista, leve mención a personajes históricos.

"— ¿Todo estará bien? —pregunto nerviosa, las ojeras enmarcando su dulce rostro que se veía invadido por una angustia sobrehumana. Y aun así lucia tan bella, tan perfecta. Como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y Francia no respondió. No podía".

Una muñeca de porcelana, frágil y hermosa.

Luces tan brillantes en la oscuridad y la imagen desaparecía pronto para cambiar a un día tan terrible, con el amanecer apareciendo el sol tan lejano aparecía poco a poco, por alguna razón su color anaranjado era intenso en esa ocasión. Como si los fuera a devorar...

Devorados en fuego. Los cristales son rotos y en un instante en el que el ambiente se inunda de gritos, de murmullos y pisadas furiosas, todas se acalla para él. Vidrios rotos, muebles tirados, cosas caen. Todo cae. Una muñeca de porcelana tropieza y se fragmenta en miles de pedazos. Su propio sentir al caminar con parsimonia mientras hordas furiosas aclaman tras suyo. Como si le arrastraran. Como si lo tomaran...

Todo es tan complicado, todo es tan intenso. No puede recordar más que pedazos incompletos. Y así es como debe chocar contra la realidad, cubierto en vendas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que no intentó matarnos, te extraño 2019.


	10. X. Los Iris inmarcesibles II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Siguiendo esta mini continuidad, Inglaterra hace su aparición y arriba a una destrozada Francia.

Francia temblaba. Su imagen era borrada en el espejo. Se sentía disociado, fuera de sí. A su mente los gritos de horror inundaban cada pensamiento. Sus manos estaban limpias pero las sentía viscosas, extrañas... como si aún estuvieran llenas de sangre.

. . .

El viaje había sido duro. Más duro de lo que imagino, se sentía un invasor en una tierra extraña lejana llena de caos. Se preguntó si el infierno luciría así.

Llegar a Francia resultaría una tarea difícil. Cuando se adentró en el antes glorioso Paris algo... lo golpeo. Un sentimiento de pesadez aferrado a su pecho, estas calles alguna vez fueron su paraíso, su escape de su siempre triste isla, aquella que lloraba siempre y ahora tan solo al dar unos pasos sentía como le era arrancada de si una parte de su persona. Tenía miedo. Más de lo que creyó tener. Porque por Francia fue capaz de ser valiente tantas veces en el pasado que ahora se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo.

Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor lucían extrañas, tan delgadas y con ropas holgadas. Parecían fantasmas sin brillo alguno vagando en condena por este mundo. Le inquietaban pero al final del día seguía siendo Inglaterra, tan fuerte, el más fuerte... podía con esto. No podía huir ni echarse atrás, lo que sea que viniera podría aguantarlo. (Aunque la idea de pensar en Francia, su aspecto, el sonido de su voz y su tonta sonrisa por primera vez le estremecía y evitaba dejar a sus pensamientos vagar en ello).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que no intento matarnos, te extraño 2019.


	11. XI. La tormenta norteamericana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Estos sucesos se relacionan con los narrados de forma vaga en "Los Iris Inmarcesibles". Solo que tienen como protagonista a la guerra de Independencia de las Trece Colonias. Previo al último corto de "Los Iris Inmarcesibles".

En el cuarto había una vieja mesa de madera, sobre ella un extenso mapa; a su alrededor varios soldados y generales analizándolo, dictando posibles estrategias y refutando estas, pequeños modelos de barcos y batallones eran movidos constantemente. Todos estaban de pie a excepción de una persona que recargaba sus codos en esta mesa, con una expresión fija en el mapa y en completo silencio, fácilmente seria opacado por el ruido de los murmullos y las figuras que daban ordenes si tan solo el no fuera Inglaterra. Una nación, en medio de una guerra nacida por el capricho de un imbécil que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.

Estaba aburrido, casi desanimado por tener que sufrir este innecesario dolor de cabeza. Era una causa perdida de eso estaba seguro, estaba harto y fastidiado de este desgaste tan inútil en recursos. No podía negar la fuerte voluntad que poseía su aparente enemigo pero el mismo había vivido errores similares y sabía que solo existía un único final en este cuento.

El imperio siempre gana. Los más fuertes permanecen así hasta que el mundo entera decida su caída. En el mundo gris de una historia ya escrita pasos acelerados zumbaron por el piso y el azote torpe de la puerta interrumpió la vigilia. Un joven algo tímido anuncio que traía noticias. Alguien le pidió que hablara sin tapujos y entre sus muletillas tarmaduantes las sosas palabras lograron que Inglaterra por primera vez desde que inicio aquella reunión se dignara a alzar su vista y dejo que su rostro tan indiferente se deformara en un sentir tan extraño.

"—Es Francia... bueno, ellos, los franceses son los que le han dado las armas a los norteamericanos —. Fue lo que había dicho y es tan seguro que si Inglaterra hubiera prestado atención al joven habría descifrado sin que algún sonido floreciera para adivinar que el nombre de su más preciado enemigo aparecería. Por primera vez las cosas parecían interesantes en esa guerra de pacotilla que inicio U.S.A. La expresión de Inglaterra era única, combinada en decepción y alegría, como si le molestara y le emocionara aquello...

**1777**

No había salido de casa desde que aquello había sucedido y entre su orgullo destrozado por la humillación y frustración que invadía su ser Inglaterra revolvía su cabello con gestos desgarbados, muchos nombres y recuerdos terribles azotaban su memoria. Entre ellos rio con ironía al recordar que U.S.A gano una guerra con ayuda de Prusia y Francia. ¡Y el bastardo jamás se atrevió a darle la cara después de traicionarlo vilmente! Claro que vio y combatió contra inútiles de narices ganchudas y acentos terribles similares a los del francés pero Francia.

Él verdadero nunca se atrevió a pisar tierra norteamericana y entre las muchas cosas que sentía Inglaterra se decepciono aún más de sí mismo al entender, casi como si se tratara de una revelación mística que perdió una guerra tan estúpida que él mismo Francia no creyó lo suficiente importante como para aparecer.

¡Estaba destrozado!, por un millón de razones y esta era una que decidió guardar en su corazón con especial rencor.

**1778**

No volvió a intentar hablar con Francia desde aquella guerra. No tenía sentido hacerlo. Francia jamás intento hablar con él. No tenía caso intentarlo... pero eso no le preocupaba, seguro de que la vida tarde o temprano los volvería a cruzar. Él no necesita saber de Francia, no necesita perder su tiempo en eso. Es mejor así...

Pero Inglaterra no podía detener sus pensamientos y en cualquier momento estos le regresaban a Francia, a la idea vaga de este quien intoxica su mente. No importa cuanto lo intente, la única pelea con un final escrito en poseer Inglaterra es la que tiene con el francés. Sin importar el momento, la circunstancia o el sentir volverían a Francia. No podía evitar cruzar sus caminos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que no intento matarnos, te extraño 2019.


	12. XII. Hijos del mar y el fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SpaPort. Ténganlo claro aquí no tenemos inconvenientes con esta ship.  
> Nombres humanos: España-Antonio. Portugal-Sebastião. 

—Es que no... No lo puedo creer. ¡No te has enterado de nada! —grito visiblemente frustrado Portugal. Golpeo la mesa de noche y jalo su cabello de forma nerviosa. España lo observo curioso y sorprendido.

Los arranques eran algo extraño en su hermano quien solía tener una actitud más pasivo agresiva cuando algo le molestaba. Tan denso como siempre le respondió con firmeza.

— ¿De qué mierda no me he enterado?, no puedo leerte la m- — Le interrumpió su hermano fastidiado.

— ¡Cállate! , ¡Cállate!, ¡No puedes entender! , ¡Vete! Sal de este lugar y de mi vida, ¡No quiero verte más! —su voz era alta y quebradiza.

Antonio no podía entender las razones que desesperaban a Portugal, sus pensamientos era incomprensibles para España. En ocasiones llego a pensar que Bas hablaba un idioma por completo ajeno al suyo y puede que eso fuera cierto. Ninguno tenía siquiera una perspectiva que coincidiera sobre este mundo.

Antonio era un libro abierto a la perfección, demasiado claro y en ocasiones incomodo por su sinceridad. Bas era cerrado y receloso de sus sentimientos, casi siempre considerándolos inoportunos. Dos caras perfectamente opuestas de una moneda.

...

Es probable que de ser alguien más Antonio hubiera salido por esa puerta en silencio absoluto pero él es quien es. Nunca actuara como el resto de las personas o naciones que existen sobre la faz de la tierra. Siempre ira contra la corriente a su forma tan particular, forjando un nuevo camino en lugar de seguir cualquier otro bien marcado.

Se acercó, hasta cubrir la sombra del luso. — ¿Por qué deseas con tanta urgencia que me vaya? , ¡Sé un hombre y afróntame!, no puedes huir como sueles hacer con todo.

Paralizado, sin defensa alguna, tan vulnerable; así se sintió Portugal al escucharlo.

— Al menos yo quiero entenderte Portugal, de verdad que quiero eso. Lo he querido toda mi vida, nunca te quise lejos de mí, o al menos quiero intentarlo porque es posible que no comprenda jamás porque me consideras un estorbo —un golpe abrumador para cualquiera que pudiera entender el peso en aquellas palabras.

Y para Portugal todo se siente muy pesado. Quiere gritarle, quiere hacerle daño, alguna parte suya desea perder el control y dar fin a todo, muchas imágenes cruzan su memoria desde el pequeño España ajeno al peligro que le seguía a todos lados, puede revivir buenos momentos que pronto son opacados por victorias de su hermano, España bañado en una gloria injusta, siendo ese espíritu indomable que jamás se detendría ante nada ni nadie.

…

—Tú no eres un estorbo —Bas no puede hablar con fuerza, agotado. España muy serio solo le pide que hable con claridad en lugar de pronunciar murmullos intangibles. —Tú no eres un estorbo en la historia de nadie, solo eres molesto porque...

— ¿Por qué soy un imbécil? —completa España cansado, esas palabras ya las ha escuchado tantas veces que sabe cómo terminara esa oración. — ¿A eso reducimos tu odio? ¿Me desprecias por no ser tan inteligente como tú?

Siglos de compostura helada se derriten. Un susurro en los pensamientos del portugués dice _ahora o nunca._

— ¡Tú de verdad no puedes entender nada!, yo no te odio. Estoy celoso, porque no eres estúpido, lo que siento ¡es pura envidia!, Eres tan molesto porque te atreves a hacer lo que quieres aun cuando no debes seguir tus convicciones. Has logrado en un parpadeo lo que yo llevo años intentado. ¡No te detienes! y en unos días puedes hacer que todos sepan tu nombre.

—Estoy estancado. Que estés vivo no me ayuda en nada. ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan temerario!, pareciera que no tienes miedo a nada y yo estoy tan asustado. Yo soy consciente de todo lo que puede ocurrir y me detengo mientras tú puedes largarte a hacer la primera cosa que te cruza por tu inútil cabeza y ¿Qué consigues con ello? , un maldito imperio. –la voz de Portugal temblaba, parecía que dejaba su alma caer en piezas y siguió con su desgarrador discurso.

— ¿Sabes que ocurriría si fuera mi historia, si fuera mi decisión, si yo me atreviera a seguir mis deseos? —cuestiono con la cabeza agachada, como si doliera siquiera pronunciar lo que iba a decir—.

…

—Todo se jodería… —declaro con pesar en un hilo de voz — Porque soy un fracaso del que todos se avergüenzan. No soy tú —y esa rabia que se había apaciguado, resurgió con fuerza. — ¡Tú nunca decepcionas a nadie!, ¡Nadie se podrá burlar de ti cuando la historia sea escrita, por el simple hecho de que nunca has sido un cobarde como lo he sido yo!

— ¡Me estas dejando atrás a un paso aterrador! y yo odio eso —aprieta sus puños y vuelve a despeinarse caminando en círculos— ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú?!, ¿Por qué lo estas logrando y yo no?

—A nadie le va a importar lo que pase conmigo, si desaparezco nadie se daría cuenta. ¡No soy brillante ni memorable! —pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y por completo derrotado declaro: —Solo existo por alguna equivocación…

Hace rato que Portugal había cedido al llanto y solo por esa razón España había guardado silencio, viendo estupefacto como Bas se revelaba ante él, cubierto en lágrimas, con una voz torpe e imperfecta. Esta calma devastadora le fue concedida a Portugal. Antonio no pronuncio ninguna palabra por un largo rato. Solo resonaba la respiración acelerada del luso que poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

No había mentiras, España era el fuego, arrasador, peligroso y decidido. Se llevaba todo consigo, iluminaba los caminos oscuros, era decidido y valiente. Lo suficiente terco para no rendirse y hacerse notar. Si te tocaba dejaba marcas, señales intactas de que habías sido vencido, se fijaba con fuerza en tus pupilas, inolvidable.

En cambio Portugal era más cercano al mar, calmado, nostálgico y lleno de misterios en su interior. Te arrastraba a la oscuridad más profunda, era una muerte silenciosa pero de vez en cuando como en este instante era un maremoto, que ahogaba a quienes estaban cerca.

…

Pasando un rato el español se decidió a hablar, lo único que expreso a la vez que rozaba con delicadeza el hombro de su hermano fue:

—No creo que lo sepas pero eres el único en esta habitación que te ve de esa manera —Portugal solo lucia más miserable. Le espeto —No puedes decirme eso, no puedes ser así de gentil. Es casi insultante.

En la tensión sin sonido dentro suyo muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido en la mente de España. Parecía que una pieza desaparecida había vuelto a su lugar y ahora el panorama estaba completo. Podía ver al fin con claridad.

—Estas diciendo tonterías —aseguro con un tono inusual en él— Existen muchas cosas en las que eres destacable y sin duda superior a mí aunque odie decirlo —España sonreía con un extraño aire de seriedad.

— ¿Siempre has pensado eso? —pregunto dudoso Portugal, la respuesta nunca llego.

—No soy un consejero destacable pero creo que lo único que te detiene es que piensas demasiado. Anticipas el peor resultado y te detienes por esa pequeña posibilidad. Si dejaras de sabotearte serias imparable porque ya eres muy bueno en todo lo demás, solo debes dejar de lamentarte —no podía callarse ni dejar las cosas así, porque estaba frente a Bas, la única persona que había conseguido intoxicar su mente, detener su pulso y hacerle pelear por superarse.

Portugal nuevamente se estaba comiendo la cabeza solo. Él no podía hablarle de esta forma, era magnético escuchar sus palabras, reconfortante de una forma insufrible. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano logro disfrazar sus emociones en una indiferencia cruel, miro directamente a España. Los ojos agua marina se encontraron con los olivos verdes. Se encontraron tan ansiosos por observarse y penetrar en los secretos que ocultaban en esas ventanas de sus almas.

—Lo que dices es una verdadera tontería —susurro hastiado el portugués. Su rostro era una máscara perfecta que estaba por colapsar. —Lo que digo es que yo te veo, te veo mejor de lo que te ves a ti mismo. De lo que cualquiera podría —sus labios se acercaron a la oreja de Portugal y con su mirada brillando le susurro dándole escalofríos al mayor por todo su cuerpo.

Portugal se sintió vulnerable y en un desliz dejo que las palabras escapara de su boca:

— ¿Cómo podría detener mis pensamientos? ¿Cómo podría ser quién crees que soy? —con una sonrisa llena de cariño sincero Antonio volvió a hablar.

— No pienses, solo hazlo, es un salto al vacío… y yo estaré para atraparte en tu caída —expreso con tanta parsimonia. Siendo por completo dócil, como era siempre cerca de su hermano, entonces…Bas sujeto el rostro de España con ambas manos y lo beso.

Era de los pocos momentos en los que Portugal no podía rehuir de lo que sentía; era un desliz terrible pero tan anhelado por ambos. Podían perderse en esta noche, con un dulce beso que los destruiría poco a poco. Sin cordura que impida que se conecten en lo más profundo ellos eran libres. El fuego cedía su llama, prefería morir, apagarse y perder su luz. Ser cenizas si la marea del océano lo acariciara con ternura, mientras lo arrastraba a su profundidad desconocida donde yacían sus secretos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que detuvo al mundo: 2020. 


	13. XIII. Bailemos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SpaPort. Ténganlo claro aquí no tenemos inconvenientes con esta ship.

Ambos han esperado tanto por este instante. Juntando sus manos, en un sello inquebrantable, acercando sus cuerpos y moviéndose con el ritmo. A cada paso olvidan el mundo fuera de ellos y el cuarto pierde iluminación hasta preservar un círculo de luz sobre ellos. Su relación era perfecta y armónica, era esa luz entre una interminable oscuridad que les rodeaba e intentaba consumir. Podrían olvidarse de los temores y él susurraría _"I never meet another you"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que detuvo al mundo: 2020.


	14. XIV. La maldición sin cordura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SpaPort. Ténganlo claro aquí no tenemos inconvenientes con esta ship.

Regresemos a esas mañanas en un campo de flores, entre el cielo y el mar, a los días cuando el mundo no existía, a cuando fuimos dos almas unidas.

Al ayer cuando eras mío.

Quiero rozar con ternura cada parte de ti, enredar mi mano en tu cabello y acariciar tu piel bronceada.

Que tus ojos verdes se encuentren con los míos y caigamos ante la maldición que nos arrebata la cordura.

No me importaría rendirme ante aquel conjuro, de todos los que han cruzado por estas tierras vienes tu a robarme la pasión, contra toda probabilidad estamos aquí soñando con un pasado que nunca existió ni podrá ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que detuvo al mundo: 2020.


	15. XV. Castigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SpaPort. Ténganlo claro aquí no tenemos inconvenientes con esta ship.  
> Tengo un fanfic histórico ubicado durante la unión ibérica que esta en proceso. Este es un escrito ubicado en ese universo que probablemente no llegara a la versión final.

España veía con cierta impaciencia la puerta, intentaba concentrarse en el mapa que tenía en frente, pero la concentración lo abandonaba, en su lugar la ansiedad consumía su pensamiento, temiendo el instante en el que la perilla girara y se abriera abruptamente para recibir a su hermano sufriendo un arranque de ira y listo para reclamarle por todos los errores que estaba cometiendo.

Porque España se sentía un idiota por completo, estaba hundiéndose en una eterna guerra contra Holanda, quien era mucho más pequeño y débil pero tremendamente creativo y testarudo para la batalla. Llevaban meses en esa pelea sin fin, se estaba consumiendo su ejército, sus dolores de cabeza empeoraban y las pesadillas donde le reclamaban los muertos en batalla no cesaban.

Para mejorar su situación se estaba embarcando a otra jodida guerra, una contra Inglaterra y su reina hereje, que no dejaban de mandar piratas a saquear sus navíos, sus costas, algunas de sus ciudades y encima estaban ayudando a los rebeldes… Realmente no quería odiar a Inglaterra pero en estos momentos deseaba arrancarle la cabeza, por hacer todo más complicado y mucho más doloroso, hace unos años habían sido aliados, hasta amigos y ahora, estaban pendiendo de un hilo esos buenos recuerdos, siendo machacados por el rencor de lo que estaban haciendo.

España nunca se dio cuenta de en qué momento empezó a llorar y se sintió un niño pequeño sin rumbo fijo, deseo tanto que viniera Castilla y se hiciera cargo de todo, que le abrazara y le contara un cuento, donde los sueños se cumplían, una historia imaginaria donde el pesar nunca existiera y quiso retroceder el tiempo, regresar a días soleados en el pasado, donde la única espada que conocía era un juguete divertido, donde la guerra no hubiera penetrado su alma con espantosas imágenes de lo que era la muerte y el sufrir, un mar bañado en sangre regreso a su memoria.

Antonio, estaba tenso y de pronto una cólera insufrible le invadió, se sintió tan molesto y frustrado al observar la perilla de la puerta dar vueltas, no podía culpar a Portugal por sentirse molesto, pero detestaba tanto que viniera a recriminarle cada error, que viniera a recordarle lo que le había hecho, no necesitaba oírlo cada día, sabia cuanto le odiaba, lo decía su mirada que le reprochaba todo, lo decían sus gestos de asco y hastió que hacía a diario cada que se acercaba. 

Lanzo algunos objetos con furia a la puerta, la perilla se detuvo y no pudo detener sus palabras.

— ¡No me interesa lo que digas!, ¡Ya sé a qué mierda te vienes a parar aquí y no quiero escucharlo hoy! —La perilla giro una vez más y...

— ¡Mejor ve a decírselo en la puta cara a nuestro rey de pacotilla jodido cobarde! —Y el sirviente dejo de intentar entrar al cuarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que detuvo al mundo: 2020.


	16. XVI. Y aquí viene el sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SpaPort. Ténganlo claro aquí no tenemos inconvenientes con esta ship.  
> Tengo un fanfic histórico ubicado durante la unión ibérica que esta en proceso. Este es un escrito ubicado en ese universo que probablemente no llegara a la versión final.   
> Pd: Se considera el nacimiento de España luego de la unión de los reyes católicos.

_"Desde el día en el que nací"._

España quien ya no era un niño pequeño que podía reír libre por los pasillos del castillo, sino que ahora era un hombre, un adulto con responsabilidades y deberes, con deseos y ambiciones, aún conservaba en su mirar ese brillo inocente, que se esfumaba en el campo de batalla para ser remplazado por el fuego, que expresaba el coraje que había adquirido. Este era España el pequeño que abandono muy pronto la dulce infancia para ir a librar batallas y descubrió al fin el color de su propia sangre.

_"Traigo la estrella que llevo"._

Fue un camino duro y escabroso, en un simple día todo cambio, el mar se volvió rojo y supo lo que ello significaba, tuvo que cumplir su deber demasiado pronto, sufrió la derrota tan amarga y tan necesaria, vivió la verdadera victoria que se gozaba con cada nervio. Era joven y se había desangrado pero seguía aquí, casi ileso, cumpliendo su destino brillante.

_"Sé que a nadie se la debo"._

Estaba solo pero era poderoso. Costo bastante y aun en la cima debía sufrir, debía seguir trabajando pero lo valía, tenía un imperio, uno que le probaba a todos quien era, uno que incluso le sorprendió a si mismo al ver lo que había logrado con sus propias manos, sus manos, llenas de cayos y cicatrices, eran pruebas de su sacrificio para llegar a este punto.

_"Y solo me protege a mí"._

Antes de salir del cuarto de armería, le dio un último vistazo al rosario que colgaba en la pared, se despidió con cariño y devoción de este. Se preguntó por un instante si su hermano le habría pedido ayuda a Dios cuando se aventuró a la campaña suicida en la que murió su rey. Si fue así sin duda alguna todas sus plegarias habían sido ignoradas y arrogantemente pensó que tal vez el señor le negó su mano a Portugal porque sabía que si su rey caía, al fin podrían estar juntos.

España se marchó, con la cabeza en alto.

_"Solo me protege a mí... solo me protege a mí"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: Rosalía- A palé.   
> Escrito durante el año que detuvo al mundo: 2020.


	17. XVII. Alguna vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Fruk. Intento de primera persona. Dedicado a Belle.

Se siente como un sueño, uno donde somos libres, libres de nuestro pasado, libres de nuestras viejas heridas, pero aun así esto es un edificio destrozado, estamos ante un paisaje desolador y aunque quisiera dejar mi alma caer en la niebla del dolor, de la soledad y del miedo que siento, no lo hago, no caigo porque estás aquí conmigo Francis.

Van a destruir por fin este santuario mío, donde hace siglos me refugie del pesar, este mi antiguo fuerte, contra toda amenaza de aquellos tiempos, cuando era ingenuo y no tenía ni idea de lo que la vida me depararía. Del tiempo en el que aun podía tener esperanza y no puedo evitar reír al recordar que en cada ocasión sin importar donde perdieras mi rastro tú podías seguir mi huella, eras capaz de ver las pequeñas señales que yo le daba a cualquiera, porque en el fondo y aun hoy tengo momentos donde deseo ser salvado de mí mismo.

Se siente como el final y tú tomas mi mano, sé que quisieras consolarme y recordarme que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, esto ya lo he vivido pero sigo sintiendo que pierdo cierto poder, que veo esfumarse mi historia, en momentos así necesito tus ojos azules, necesito tu mirada afable, tu rostro con piel perfecta, tu aroma y necesito tu voz, porque comenzamos esta historia que seguimos escribiendo juntos y los pocos días en los que cedo a perder mi control son contigo, así que eres el testigo de todas mis facetas, tú sabes quién soy yo y me lo recuerdas con tu sola presencia.

Estoy tan molesto, tan avergonzado y tan frustrado por sentirme así, quiero gritar, colapsar y culparte de todos mis errores porque es irritante que seas mi único remedio a pesar de todos estos años, escuecen en todas mis cicatrices grabadas por ti, te quiero lejos pero te necesito terriblemente. Y hoy más que nunca necesito que evites que piense sin quiera en el abismo. Puede que de forma irónica desee que lo destruya un millón de veces si eso te trae aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que detuvo al mundo: 2020.


	18. XVIII. Holy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: EngPort. Son algo jóvenes aquí pues Inglaterra aun no abandonaba la fe católica. Intento de primera persona.

Sentí el deseo de que me besara por todo el cuerpo, sin deseo ni pasión, solo sentía que cada que sus labios rozaran mi piel, levantaría la vista, me observaría y sus ojos me dirían que era hermoso, como si cada beso reparara mi alma y me mostrara una verdad que permanecía oculta a plena vista... _aquella que decía que yo era digno._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que detuvo al mundo: 2020.


	19. XIX. Solo por ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Spamano. Dedicado a Belle.

Ambos terminan teniendo esta charla tan extraña sobre el cielo y el infierno. España asegura con sinceridad y un aura lúgubre que terminara en el infierno. Lovino entiende la seriedad en sus palabras pero lo ignora deliberadamente yendo a hacer los ojos en blanco y decirle que es lo más seguro por ser un tremendo pervertido. Lo dice así porque no le gusta cuando España se pone en ese estado extraño y tenso, lo prefiere riendo y diciéndole tonteras. Funciona de inmediato, una risa floja resuena en el cuarto, le responde: — No soy un pervertido. Me confundes con Francia.

Lovi está satisfecho de ver que lo logro. — Tú no eres un pervertido pero tu mejor amigo sí que lo es. ¿En qué te convierte eso además de en un imbécil? — le cuestiona tan sarcástico.

—En el amor de tu vida —Sonrojo en tres, do-oh esperen. El italiano ya está rojo como un tomate. Tiempo record España. Allí van a tener una riña de esas habituales donde inician peleando y a los tres segundos tienes a Tony rogando por un beso que le es concedido luego de unos laaaaargoos minutos de cruel espera.

—Siendo así de malo conmigo no creo que vayas al cielo — Lovi arquea las cejas y de nuevo a torcer los ojos. —Yo sí iría al cielo, no como tú que te vas a pudrir allí abajo —.

Y para sorpresa del pequeño Lovi-love, Tony le responde: —De hecho creo eres una de las pocas personas que conozco que si iría al cielo — Lo expresa con ese tonooo tan lúgubre que tiene a ratos— El resto de nosotros sin duda terminaremos en el infierno…

Sigue sorprendido porque sabe que no lo dice en broma y Lovino no lo entiende con sinceridad porque al final es una nación, como todos hizo muchas cosas que lo exentarían de estar en el paraíso. Para Antonio está más que claro porque sí terminara en el cielo, eso de matar, engañar, la mafia y muchas otras cosas podrían parecer buenos motivos para mandarlo al eterno sufrimiento pero España sabe bien que a diferencia de muchos Lovi suele hacer las cosas por una buena razón.

La mayoría de los líos en los que se llegó a meter fue por una razón altruista. Es que hasta sabe que cuando fue lo de la segunda guerra quien se metió en los embolados de ayudar a los nazis fue solamente Feli y Lovi no pinto en nada más que las rebeliones. Contrario a lo que muchas naciones se pensaban que fueron ambos y realmente puede ser fuerte, despiadado pero por cosas y razones que lo valen. Por defender a su pueblo o una idea correcta. Así que para él Lovi puede ir al cielo y él junto con el resto de los países acabara en el infierno por haberse hecho daño en cada oportunidad que tuvieron por razones egoístas.

Como Antonio se ha encerrado en sus pensamientos, nuestro querido italiano lo deja a su rollo y se va a preparar la cena. No es hasta luego de un rato que en otro intento por quitarle ese fantasma de pensamientos le pregunta burloncito qué rayos haría en el infierno. Un poco lento pero el español le da toda su atención, de nuevo se empieza a reír diciendo que estaría con todos sus amigos.

Se lo piensa y hasta exclama que igual y no le resulta muy distinto el infierno de su vida diaria. Estarían allí Francia y Prussia y con lo de los vicios sin duda tendrán alcohol y otras cosas que ya no escucha Lovi pensando en que España tiene ideas muy raras sobre el infierno. Pero de esa suposición le preocupa un poco el claro hecho de que estarían separados.

Después de servir la cena y estar tonteando con otras cosas. Es que Lovi observa el vino y se acuerda de repente. Se sirve una copa y le sirve a España, diciéndole que era muy conveniente que fuera a pasar la eternidad con sus amigos pero no con su marido. Toño que comía casi se ahoga porque sabe que Lovino no se ha dado cuenta o tal vez le dijo sin pensar que se consideraba su esposo. Así que cuando le regresa el aire está bastante atontado con muchas cosas pero le dice que eso pasa cuando sales con un santo. Se encoge de hombros y allí van de nuevo los reclamos no serios de fingida indignación y acusación de Lovino que ya tienen a Antonio de nuevo estando quejica.

— ¡No hay forma de que terminemos en el mismo lugar! — lloriquea España que ya se dio cuenta de lo que sin querer implicaron sus suposiciones.

—Pues inicia tu camino a la rendición, a lo mejor te puedes salvar — le comenta muy divertido Lovi porque le hace gracia ver como se lamenta con tonteras el -jamón- ibérico. Le para a la exageración y siendo denso Tony dice —Nah, yo ya no me puedo salvar.

Ojitos en blanco por novecienta ocasión por parte del sureño y solo le dice un poquin sonrojado:

—De verdad eres un fastidio… Pues tendré que bajar yo, no puede se- Antonio no lo escucha y le detiene con un gesto teniendo que recapitular todo lo que ha dicho en ese instante para saber si ha escuchado BIEN.

—Estas diciendo que… —habla pausado y puede que trague saliva nervioso y emocionado — ¿Dejarías el cielo para bajarte al infierno conmigo?"

Ese pequeño sonrojo que tenía Lovino SE VUELVE GIGANTE, hasta las orejas las debe tener rojas, intenta responder —Es lo obvio, ¿no?, si tú no te puedes ir al cielo pues yo, ugh.

Termina con un carraspeo y España se lanza a reír mucho, como si Romano fuera el mejor cómico. —No puedes hacer eso —le declara serio luego de burlarse en su cara.

— ¿Por qué no? — declara molesto. Nadie más que Lovino fuera a la ligera o no se le cruzaría la estúpida conclusión de bajar al infierno porque la persona que ama está allí. Nadie más que él ha considerado dejar el cielo para irse al infierno por alguien más. Nadie más que Lovino. Es lo que piensa Antonio y piensa en muchas naciones que le han acompañado toda su vida, que se han cruzado en su camino; piensa en todas ellas y ni siquiera con quienes tuvo una relación profunda que calo en su alma, nadie de ellos realmente podría decirlo con esa sinceridad que tiene Lovino.

Porque sabe muy en el fondo que no son palabras vacías, que realmente el italiano se metería al infierno por él y por eso piensa que de toda su vida, no sería tan feliz y amado como lo es cada que la historia le permite tener en su presente a Lovino. Así que tiene un instante y le dice que lo ama; agradece con esa palabra el que le haya escogido para amarle, porque su amor es fuerte, sincero; desinteresado. Siguen con peleas banales, dándose cocazos entre ambos, con Lovi poniéndose un moño y dándose a desear, con España siguiéndole el juego y perdidos en su hogar. En su pequeño y propio paraíso terrenal.

En algún momento de la noche, en la cama, Lovi le concede un besito suave en la frente al moreno que lo atesora mucho y Lovino se reafirma en que si estuviera en el cielo sin este idiota de cabellos castaños y risita floja, no sentiría en el lugar adecuado. Por eso se bajaría al infierno a buscarlo, porque juntos en cualquier lugar se sentiría como el paraíso.

 _"Porque es una tontería... no puedes dejar el cielo para irte al infierno."_ Y por eso es que tú terminaras en el paraíso. Eso lo piensa con toda sinceridad España y es que esto que está ocurriendo es algo que no podría suceder con nadie más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que detuvo al mundo: 2020.


	20. XX. Sobrevivir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: EngPort. Un dialogo pequeño, de vez en cuando Inglaterra es decente.

—No soy bueno en nada. Solo estoy vivo por mi estúpido deseo egoísta de seguir vivo porque temo morir.

—Yo creo que tienes un gran talento.

— ¿Cuál?

—Sobrevivir.

Su gesto era tan resignado.

— Por pura suerte, nadie me conoce, he desperdiciado mi vida, no sé porque Dios me tiene aquí si no sirvo para nada.

— No, detente y escúchame por un segundo, ¿tú ves a castilla por aquí?, ¿está por aquí alguno de esos idiotas?

—N-no.

— No sé ni me interesa saber porque algún inexistente dios o algo tan inflexible como el destino es tan importante para definir tu existencia y creer que solo por ellos continúas aquí. Estas vivo porque sobreviviste, tú mismo te diste el derecho de permanecer aquí, sigues aquí.

—Sigo aquí...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que detuvo al mundo: 2020.


	21. XXI. La ira del Waffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: EscociaxBelgica. Si una ship muy crack y rara.   
> Otros personajes: Países bajos, Luxemburgo y Portugal.   
> Era una practica no es probable que siga.

Luxemburgo comienza a reírse. Portugal que estaba tan tranquilo leyendo se distrae y voltea a verlo, intrigado. Lux nota la atención repentina y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada más sonora. Bas simplemente alza una ceja en una mueca que demuestra su extrañamiento. El señorito se acerca y toma asiento junto al moreno, recargando su taza de café en la mesa.   
  
—Ned está en problemas —declara, serio de repente. Portugal no entiende nada y se limita a preguntar. — ¿Por qué él está en problemas? —nuevamente le viene la risa floja a Luxemburgo y a Bas se le está pegando ese humor, al menos sonríe en su confusión.

—Ha molestado a alguien…peligroso. —considera finalmente y lo dice tan travieso, como si supiera la fecha, hora y día de la muerte de su hermano, y por alguna razón pareciera satisfecho con esa condena de muerte. Portugal reflexiona bastante en lo que implica que Ned esté en problemas. Así que intenta jugar al adivina quién. — ¿España? —. Lux se ahoga un poco pero recupera rápido su compostura, aun así vuelve a sonreír macabro, —Peor —aunque le cueste aceptarlo, eso a Portugal le impresiona—. Mucho peor.

Bas tiene un poema en la cara, bastante en shock y Lux decide dar fin al suspenso. —Bélgica —responde el luxemburgués. Bebe de su taza y espera el impacto. Al luso tarda en aterrizarle la idea pero cuando llega abre mucho los ojos. —Eso es... inesperado—responde sincero— ¿Qué ocurrió? —insiste porque tiene curiosidad y desea saberlo. Hasta sonríe un poco arrogante, porque… Bel no es un angelito pero es muy dulce y romanticona, le gusta comer waffles hasta el hartazgo y no suele ser parte de las discusiones, al contrario las detiene la mayoría de las veces, así que ella no echaría bronca sin un muy buen motivo y menos a su hermano mayor adorado que tanto defiende. Lux tiene una sonrisa medio diabólica.

…  
  


Viajemos en el tiempo a hace unas noches a Bruselas. En un cubículo una mujer cambiaba sus zapatos de oficina por taconees y esa era Bélgica, que había decidido visitar a su hermano. Y ella lo había planeado a la perfección porque la señorita responsable no suele ser así de espontánea y menos con lo que ha decidido hacer. Pues por fin le presentaría a su novio a Ned...

La chica antes de salir de la oficina seguía revolviéndose con esa idea, nerviosita. Es que hacerlo significaba mucho y no es que lo que arrastraba esta cena le molestara. Si no que temía por su amado Escocia. Bélgica se encierra en un baño y súperrápido intenta arreglarse el cabello, pintarse un poco, en si ponerse guapa. Seguía desvariando.

Escocia no se parecía NADA a los hombres que llego a llevar en el pasado, él era el tipo de persona que podía pasearse en ropa interior camino al súper y regresar como si nada con tres botellas de whisky, que de hecho ya estaría bebiendo. Ese era sin lugar a dudas Scott.

Al colocarse el rimen se manchó el parpado, se altera un poco y allí va desesperada a limpiarse provocando un desastre peor, se tarda mucho en frustrarse lo suficiente para quitarse de golpe todo el maquillaje y colocarse solo brillo labial, recoge sus cosas y se apresura, chocando con los demás por no prestar atención.

Allí va comiéndose la cabeza solita. Ned no era desinteresado pero tampoco sobreprotector. Él sabía respetar sus decisiones aun cuando no le gustaran. Lo sabía de primera mano y lo sabía bien, después de casi resbalarse es que decide que debe calmarse, repasa los pensamientos positivos y se alivia con ellos. Logra escapar de los interminables pasillos de oficina, sale del edificio y en la entrada estaba por quien suspiraba.

Scott estaba acurrucado contra un poste, en una pose cool, fumándose un cigarrillo. La ve de lejitos y ya se sonroja porque siempre le parece guapísima. Carraspea un poco para sí y permanece inmutable. La belga se acerca tensa por tardarse mil horas en salir y por hacerlo hoy pero sonríe a pesar de todo.

— ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? —pregunta porque le apena haberle hecho esperar. Hasta se pone tímida lo que no pasa inadvertido para el escoces que quiere animarla. — Nah, tú vas bien de tiempo —declara firme y luego contesta burlón— lo que pasa es que a mí se me ha olvidado llegar tarde. Ella se destensa algo con esa respuesta riéndose quedito.

—Deberías apuntarlo para que no se te olvide —le sugiere y le dice muy orgullosa—. Me has sorprendido mucho.

Orgullosa creo es poco, igual y un poco fangirl porque el chico malo está siendo responsable solo por ella. Nota de inmediato como el otro se va poniendo tenso así que agrega apresurada en tonto provocador. —Digo… ¿Qué sería de mí si de pronto se te hace costumbre llegar a tiempo?, ¡el mundo se acaba seguro! —Scott la mira y luego hace con su cabeza un absoluto gesto de negación.

— Tranquila, solo hoy he hecho el milagro—finge reflexionar con seriedad— aunque… tal vez cuando lleguemos vuelva el agua vino pero nada de qué alarmarse—. Ambos vuelven a reír y mientras siguen parloteando es que en un instante Escocia se voltea y saca su celular, la belga le mira curiosa y nota como llama un Uber. De pronto todo le cae encima y reacciona otra vez en que hoy es...esa noche.

Según los planes de Bélgica cenarían en un restaurante muy elegante, uno que reservo especialmente la jovencita particularmente emocionada por todo el asunto. Mientras ella iba camino a su destino con el que era su apreciado novio, en alguna plaza cercana, lejos del lugar indicado se encontraba su muy querido hermano mayor.

Ned bufó de pura frustración, se encamino a un baño público, totalmente irritado. Su cabello esta revuelto y tiene la ropa hecha jirones. Está cubierto en rasguños y muy molesto mientras una gran cantidad de gente le observa y murmura a sus espaldas. Azota la puerta del baño y abre la llave. Toma papel del dispensador y humedece un poco para cubrirse sus heridas, gimiendo del dolor en el proceso.

Todo estaría bien si tan solo este día no hubiera sido una maldita serie de eventos desafortunados. El holandés suspira cansado, todo empezó mal para ir empeorando cada instante, se lamenta tanto de haber salido de casa que pareciera que el espíritu de Suiza lo ha poseído. Y es que supo que era un mal augurio que Polonia apareciera de la nada decidido a utilizar su impecable cocina. Lo que solo causo un gran desastre que casi le provoca un infarto al intentar limpiar las temibles manchas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y aún muy nervioso por el campo de batalla en el que se convirtió su antes brillante, pulida, magnifica cocina (Discúlpenlo, fue un golpe muy fuerte para él pobre neerlandés) tuvo que apresurarse para preparar sus cosas y salir, pues esa noche tendría una cena con su hermana Bélgica.

Lo que no parecía transcendental en su vida, incluso hubiera considerado el llegar tarde con tal de ordenar todo y dejarlo limpio, al fin y acabo seguro su hermanita lo entendería pero no le quedo de otra más que suspirar resignado. Recordando la extraña actitud que tuvo Belbel al citarle:

—Hoy. Em bueno esta n-noche no estaremos solos. —Le soltó agobiada— Y- yo invite a alguien. En esa ocasión Bel corto de forma abrupta aquella llamada con la que le había citado (ordenado) a cenar. Lo que sin duda dejo a Ned picado ante el particular nerviosismo con el que ella le había hablado, especialmente al estar tan alterada con algo tan sencillo como una cena.

Era cierto que no era extraño verla apresurada o preocupada, tenía mucho trabajo como representante de su país y solía intentar en vano mantener el orden en la unión europea pero aquel discurso enredado, era raro y eso le hizo preocuparse por su hermana. Al menos en la noche descubriría el porqué de esa actitud tan anormal.

Pero lo que ese hombre rubio de aspecto ecuánime que guardaba su pipa y arreglaba su ropa con esmero para la gran reunión con su apreciada hermana belga no sabía era la gran lista de catástrofes que le perseguirían desde el minuto cero en el que cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Ahora déjenme decirles de gran travesía que comenzó con un detalle del que no se percató pero eso ahora mismo era un misterio para Ned y lo será aun para nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito durante el año que detuvo al mundo: 2020.


	22. XXII. The greatest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Escrito muy viejo que recuerda a Britania la madre los británicos.

Cada día en esta fecha tan especial, todos los cielos de Reino Unido y la vieja Irlanda se ennegrecían, las nubes se aferraban una a la otra con fuerza, perdiéndose y volviéndose una sola, el aparecía y la lluvia comenzaba a caer con pesadez, sin deseo alguno de querer detenerse.

Las hojas se tambalean del follaje de los árboles, un pequeño y débil rayo de luz trata de iluminar una gran y lisa piedra, que tiene rasguños, está llena de moho, él tiempo se ha encargado de ello, se encuentra rodeada de flores extrañas como las rosas o los cardos, que nunca coincidían en los mismos campos pero por algún razón del destino se hayan juntas, las peculiares flores juntaron sus raíces con los tréboles y narcisos, los peones de este gran juego.

La lluvia empapa la piedra, un peculiar brillo ilumina las palabras **_"Ynys Prydein."_**

 ****Que tan recelosamente fueron talladas en aquella superficie.

" **Soy libre para ser la más grande, estoy viva.**

**Soy libre para esta noche ser la más grande aquí.**

**La más grande con vida."**

El reloj da vueltas sin parar, perdiendo el sentido y la cordura.

_Una flecha atraviesa sin piedad el corazón de una liebre, su pulso se detiene y la sangre comienza a derramarse. De las sombras surge la figura pálida y aparentemente delicada de una joven, cuya cabellera está hecha un desastre, con mechones enredados y salidos de lugar, su rostro y manos están llenos de cicatrices._

_El arco que es sostiene con firmeza y temor es guardado con recelo._

_Allí de una tierra áspera, sin bondad, que nunca fue hermosa ni apreciada hasta el día que lo cambio todo, nació Britania, sola, sin ayuda ni recuerdos, sin caricias ni palabras amorosas, siempre distante e imparable, igual a una tormenta que no podía contenerse ni parar, entre su manos un arco que parecía parte de su ser, su gran esperanza y fuerza residía aquella arma frágil pero poderosa._

_Con los pies adoloridos y la cabeza abajo, evitaba la muerte una muy joven Britania que anhelaba vivir un día en la tierra, que anhelaba estar viva, sin temores y en libertad._

Escocia sostenía el cigarrillo entre sus manos e impacientemente daba una calada tras otra. La nostalgia, la profunda tristeza, incluso la ira contenida era visible en su mirada, el pelirrojo esperaba a Eire que con aquella expresión indescriptible subía al automóvil con una seriedad impropia de él, pero ese día ninguno podía sentirse seguro y fuerte, especialmente él, Eire no quería decir nada pero lo sabía mejor que nadie cuanto afectaba este día en particular a su hermano, como si no les afectara a todos divagaba pero especialmente a Alba, le destrozaba.

**"Oh oh, me estoy quedando sin aliento,**

**Pero yo, oh yo tengo que aguantar,**

**Oh oh, cierro los ojos al correr,**

**Pero oh, oh tengo que aguantar."**

_¿Habrá sido amor a primera vista?...Estuvo sola, temblorosa y con una mano sosteniendo a la dama de negro, mientras Titania sollozaba y trataba de mantenerla con vida. Fueron horas agonizantes, la sangre fluía igual que lo hacía cuando los animales eran heridos, igual a cuando los humanos morían, igual a cuando ella lloraba en las noches pero está vez era distinto, podía sentirlo en el aire y un pequeño gritó en la oscuridad._

_Su cabello era rojizo, brillante parecido al fuego, era una llama que apareció en su momento más oscuro para iluminar su camino y encender su fuerza. La reina de las hadas miraba con ternura al pequeño alba, quien alguna vez, por imposible que sonase pudo creer y ser un ser puro e inocente ante el cruel mundo que trataba de dañarles._

Cymru quiso ir solo igual que Inglaterra pero el mundo decidió algo más y en la acera ambos cruzaron sus pasos. Algo resignados, en silenció se dirigieron al viejo tren, sin decir palabra mientras cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos. Gales fruncía el ceño en silenció, pensando e inevitablemente dándole vueltas a esa pregunta que siempre le atormentaba, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? **,** sus pensamientos y los del inglés eran iguales pero ninguno lo admitirá, aunque frente a Eire y Alba se quejaran sobre la desgracia de su encuentro, en el fondo ambos hermanos agradecen, vivieron los mejores momentos y vivieron el declive de la felicidad efímera que les siguió.

**"Y oh sí, atravieso corriendo las olas de amor,**

**Oh, yo tengo que aguantar.**

**Y oh sí, estoy corriendo y he tenido suficiente de esto,**

**Oh, yo –tengo el aguante."**

_Y apareció como un huracán, cambió todo, el mundo quedo asombrado por él, detuvo el tiempo y se creyeron merecedores de la llamada felicidad pero igual a un huracán arraso con todo a su paso._

_Incluso fue amable y un pequeño Eire sonrió a su lado, Alba trató de impresionarle y Britania solamente le entregó su corazón, su alma._

_Porque quiso creer en sus palabras, porque quiso mirarle con amor, quiso creer, quiso confiar y se entregó._

_Vino Cymru y él mundo parecía tan brillante, las sombras, los susurros de los demonios parecían lejanos, los rasguños, lo malo parecía lejano, pero él partió, en un barco, con una promesa a punto de quebrarse._

_Mientras jugaban, mientras danzaban y se olvidaba del mundo comenzó a olvidarse de ella, Titania susurraba en desconfianza pero sus palabras fueron rehuidas. Ignoradas abiertamente, dejo escapar las palabras en el viento mientras sonreía y se encerraba en una burbuja, tan maravillosa e hipnotizante pero tan frágil, tan quebradiza._

_Los días pasaron, los meses, incluso los años y entre sollozos y amargas lágrimas, nunca arribo la esperanza de nuevo..._

Todos conocían el lugar, y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de cada uno, las hadas que les acompañaban mantenían la cabeza baja en señal de respeto, las más viejas sentían sus corazones quebrarse, en un bosque donde ningún humano ha pisado de nuevo, en un rincón del fin del mundo, una rosa, un cardo, un trébol y un narciso cruzan sus caminos, cuatro y peculiares flores se cruzan y detienen sus pasos ante la tumba de su madre.

**"No te rindas, yo no me rendiré.**

**No te rindas, no, no, no.**

**No te rindas, yo no me rendiré."**

_Fue una noche extraña, el más joven de todos, un pequeño rubio de brillantes ojos esmeralda, se acercó con timidez a su madre, que con firmeza miraba la estrellada noche y cuando sintió la mano del pequeño, sonrió con dulzura, le sostuvo entre sus manos, a lo lejos las llamas brillantes devoraban el bosque._

_Desde muy temprano les despertó y les llevo lejos, muy lejos, más lejos que nunca, por un rocoso camino, donde en una profunda oscuridad miles de luces se prendieron y un millar de hadas les miraron con preocupación, Britania dijo algunas palabras y England no pudo entenderlas pero supo ver la expresión de temor y furia en el rostro de su hermano mayor, quien se rehusó, se quejó y pataleó demostrando su inconformidad con las palabras dichas._

_La noche llegó y antes de que alguno pudiera parpadear, su madre desapareció._

_Inglaterra no entendía nada pero supo que algo muy malo había sucedido cuando miró el lejano paisaje y su hermano le abrazó con fuerza, tapando sus ojos._

_Las palabras de su madre se repitieron en su mente una y otra vez, cuando sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de todos..._

**"** **Soy libre para ser la más grande, estoy viva.**

**Soy libre para esta noche ser la más grande aquí.**

**La más grande, la más grande, la más grande con vida.**

**-No te rindas, yo no me rendiré-**

**La más grande, la más grande con vida.**

**\- No te rindas, no, no, no-**

**La más grande, la más grande...** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pd: Lo escrito en cursiva es "el pasado".  
> Lo escrito en negritas son fragmentos de la canción: The greatest-Sia. 
> 
> 1\. La rosa roja, el cardó, el trébol y el narciso salvaje son las flores nacionales de Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda y Gales respectivamente. =)
> 
> 2\. Ynys Prydein. Es el nombre con el que se designaban a la isla de Britania en el dialecto celta británico, la fuente es Wikipedia así que no me crean mucho pero pensé que con la crueldad que les trajo el Imperio Romano y de ellos su latín de donde viene Britania, pensé sería más adecuado y que los británicos lo sentirían más cómodo poner en su tumba su nombre en celta.
> 
> 3\. Titania, probablemente si les suene la reina de las hadas de "Sueño de una noche de verano" de William Shakespeare.
> 
> 4\. Eire, Cymru, Alba los nombres de Irlanda, Gales y Escocia en su idioma original, Inglaterra es el raro de nombre largo que es England. xD
> 
> Escrito en el 2018.


	23. XXIII. Hymn for the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: EngPort

Todos ríen, el bullicio es grande, las ropas de todos se mancha, miles de colores inundan el lugar, con pasos torpes que se hunde en la arena corren igual a los jóvenes inocentes y llenos de vigor que alguna vez fueron, sonriendo, sintiéndose completos, brillantes por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los colores, el polvo arco iris libera algo, se dejan ir por completo olvidando al mundo entero, olvidando el mañana que presiona con destruirlo todo, fue en ese momento en el que Portugal retrocedió hasta casi caer por el acantilado que se detuvo, sin desearlo realmente abrió sus ojos y allí el tiempo se detuvo.

  
Vio con claridad a Inglaterra, pensando si acaso esa sería la sensación que experimentaría un ciego al ver los colores por primera vez pues frente a él England era tan reluciente, tan hermoso, sin palabras y completamente maravillado se acercó, rozando con suavidad sus labios.  
  
  
Arthur despertó de un ensueño, despertando para encontrar el rostro de Portugal cerca del suyo, todos los momentos a su lado, pasaron con una ráfaga de viento, por un momento se sintió completo, perfecto al pensar en la cercanía con Port. Siempre estuvo allí y ahora lo ve con tanta claridad. Todos vieron algo perplejos la imagen de aquel beso. Pues entre la pintura, el ruido, cerca del fin del suelo, Inglaterra y Portugal se besaban, sin reparar que donde nunca pensaron se encontraron. Oh Port lo veía a su ángel relucir como nunca. England se fijó por primera vez en lo brillante que era su acompañante. Lo embriagante que resultaba su compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito en el 2018


	24. XXIV. 1..2..3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: El escrito mas corto de mi vida. 

  
“No puedes ser tan malo Francis…”  
“No, soy peor.” Y jalo el gatillo.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito en 2017.


End file.
